Saving You
by reality-be-rent
Summary: Set just after Jack and his hunters leave the group. While hunting, Ralph goes looking for him now that he's finally had enough of his hunting. This was requested by a very good friend of mine for her birthday, and she asked me to post it here. I hope you enjoy!


"Hey, get down... I think it's coming." Jack, the owner of said voice, began to creep forward under the green shade of the forest, with his right hand man close behind him.

Since separating from Ralph's lot, life had been going pretty great for him. No constant nagging (you've let the bloody, bloody, bloody, bloody fire out, Jack). Fucking hell, everyone else gets praise. Heck, they get a pat on the back and a smile from the gorgeous blond, but whenever Jack tries to help it's "look what you've done. You're such an evil, fucking troll. I can't forgive you for this".

"Stupid, annoying, loud-mouthed, easily distracted, sexy, delicious, fine-asse-"

"Chief?" Shit.

"Yes, Roger?" Grinned Jack, playing it cool.

The dark haired boy's usually stoic face was now showing slight concern for his red-headed chief replied, "Should I send Maurice over to check it out?"

"Right. Maurice." The mousy haired boy responded by approaching, being careful not to be heard by the boar that was not far away. Maurice looked shyly at the moody haired brunette, who returned only with his usual emotionless expression, before grinning towards his chief. Jack noticed the look towards his second in command and the colouring of his cheeks as a result! But felt it only right to ignore it. After all, this wasn't the time. "I need you to go over there and take a look past those bushes," he pointed in said direction, "and tell us where the boar is."

The cheerful boy nodded loyally and scuttled off, surprisingly not making a single sound.

Jack noticed that Roger was looking at him with the same look from before. Feeling slightly uncomfortable now, "what's your problem?"  
Roger only sighed, and shook his head, and returned to staring at nothing in particular. "Jack... Jack, he's right there!" Whisper-screamed Maurice.

"Roger." Roger gave the signal to the other painted savages, and everyone began to form their traditional circle around the boar. After all, this wasn't a sow, this was a big, heavy, testosterone-filled male. This could prove quite dangerous, but not too dangerous for Jack Merridew. Jack fumbled for his blade and made the first move forward, raised his right arm, and made to lunge-

"JACK!" He knew that voice, " JACK, where are you, dammit? Look, we need to talk, you can't just walk out on us like that. Are you batty? We need to stay together if we want any chance of being rescued."

During his nagging rant, Jack realised it wasn't just himself and his hunters that were irritated.

The hunters, fully realising now that this probably wasn't the best idea and children of the ages 6-12 probably, just probably, wouldn't be able to take on a wild boar, began to step back, excluding Roger (of course) and Maurice, who simply, and not so subtly, grabbed onto Roger's wrist, his honey

eyes widening in shock. Surprisingly, Roger made no move to remove it.

The boar was fully aware of their presences now and was becoming aggressive, snorting profusely while making to charge. And at just who exactly? Golden boy. Great. Well done, Ralph.

Ralph, being the dip-shit he is sometimes, completely fails to notice boar, and continues his little mother's nagging, "blah blah blah fire, blah blah blah rescue, blah blah blah blah Piggy, blah blah blah should be sorry, blah blah I'm sorry, blah blah- hey are you even listening?"

Jack made his move and tackled Ralph to the floor (much to his protest) and out of the way of the pig. He then doubled back and charged straight at the boar.

His arm came down fast and the blade pierced the boar's flesh. He knew this wouldn't be enough, but there was no way he could finish it off without injuring it and slowing it down first. He might have been headstrong, but he wasn't that stupid (although according to Ralph it was debatable). The boar squealed but continued to sway and thrash about, looking for a target. Roger, coming to grips with Jack's plan, through his spear, successfully lodging it into the beast's neck. Another squeal of agony.  
Maurice, and Robert and Bill (who finally grew some balls and came back) began to join in.  
Jack, seeing that the beast was distracted, leaped and tackled the boar to the ground, he looked into Ralph's eyes, who had ceased crying Jack's name, and said, "you might want to look away."

The golden chief complied and the pig's neck was sliced, blood spurting over Jack's hands, chest, neck and even his face. The boar twitched some, but finally lay still. Hunters began to cheer for their chief's bravery.  
This kill felt different than any kill before. This time he wasn't killing for the meat, not for the thrill of the blood gushing over his body, or was the cheers of his followers to feed his ego and his arrogance. No. This time, he felt relief, relief that he had protected someone he cared about.

What.. Care... About _Ralph_? His sky blue eyes met a pair ocean greens. Ocean green eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. ' _The fuck is he crying for, I'm the one who almost died._ '

While consumed by his confusion, he only just registered that Ralph had stumbled to his feet and run out of the forest clearing and disappeared amongst the hundreds of trees. Of course, Jack followed.

The former choir boy found the blond leaning against some rocks on the beach, simply staring sideways out to sea. Probably thinking of home, as he usually was.

So consumed, he didn't register when Jack plopped down in front of him, and followed his gaze. "What's wrong? It's me, isn't it?"

The voice that came in reply sounded like a strangers; his rich voice replaced by a horse, scratchy voice, most likely due to his crying. "Why did you do that? You could have _died_."

"And so could you, you bloody idiot." Jack muttered. Unwillinging to give up his true reason just yet. "Who the hell just waltzes out into a clearing ranting like an idiot, on an island, _by himself_ , without being aware of your surroundings… I mean, come on, he was practically right in front of you!"

Flustered but still confused, Ralph argued, "but you _hate_ me! Why should that matter to you?"

Jack growled, "You're so fucking dense." Ralph was shocked and immediately tried to put some distance between them. Instead of creating this much needed distance, he registered that he was pressed up against a rock. Not a second later, two hands ensnared his wrists and pinned them to the rock above his head. He was trapped. Jack continued, "I try every. Single. Day to impress you and for what? _Nothing._ There's never any praise from you. Plenty for precious Piggy. You never notice anything good that I do for you, dammit, but you notice every time I do something wrong!"

Ralph stared back at him, unmoving, not knowing how to respond. So Jack continued once again, "and…. and I don't know _why_ I want your attention….. Okay, I lied, but I don't understand why it's _you_ of all people."

"W-what are you _talking about_?" said Ralph, "Jack?"

"I love you." Jack didn't wait for a reply, choosing to swoop in and claim the lips of the boy in front of him instead. Ralph wasn't complaining. He was shocked for a moment or two, but began to reciprocate the kiss once realising the meaning of Jack's words. Their lips moved together in sync, sliding over each other's smoothly, like silk sheets. Jack slid his tongue over Ralph's soft bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Ralph complied. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Jack soon gained the upper hand.

They pulled apart, gasping for breath. Ralph smiled and brought their foreheads together, his sweaty hair tickling Jack's forehead from the movement. "I love you, too."


End file.
